


Feliz ano novo, Pip!

by CatyBolton, rosiihussain



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Platonic Relationships
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatyBolton/pseuds/CatyBolton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosiihussain/pseuds/rosiihussain
Summary: Pip estava conformado em passar a virada do ano sozinho, mas quando o seu único amigo aparece os planos mudam...
Relationships: Philip "Pip" Pirrip/Damien Thorn
Kudos: 4





	Feliz ano novo, Pip!

Foi inacreditável quando Cartman, a mais ou menos cinco dias atrás, lhe chamou para passar a virada do ano na festa que ele faria na sua casa. Pip, no dia e hora, se encontrava sentado em um banco do parque observando as outras crianças brincando de guerra de bolas de neve, mas sem poder participar, pois elas haviam deixado bem claro que sua presença ali não era bem vinda. Enfim, em algum momento, depois que quase foi acertado por uma bola de neve aleatória, o garoto gordinho se aproximou com um sorriso – que na visão de muitos podia ser suspeito, mas para o loiro parecia quase amigável. – lhe perguntando onde pretendia passar o ano novo, e, sem desconfiar de nada, respondeu prontamente que ficaria em casa sozinho, porque seus pais adotivos haviam viajado para algum lugar e não pareceram muito interessados em levar o menino ou preocupados por estarem deixando uma criança sozinha. Eric soltou uma breve risada, em um tom quase cruel, antes de perguntar se o britânico não queria ir em sua casa dia trinta e um de dezembro. As festas de aniversário dele eram sempre as melhores, e Pip não duvidava que a de ano novo fosse ser tão boa quanto as outras, ao menos era certeza que iria ter muita comida, e aquele fato conseguia ser um atrativo e tanto. Então, sem pensar muito, apenas aceitou o convite, que era o mais estranho de todos vindo daquela pessoa em particular.

Agora, em plenas nove e meia da noite, o loiro caminhava na rua de onde Cartman vivia, o que era um caminho longo se levasse em consideração a distância da sua casa, que ficava no extremo da periferia, até aquela casa verde localizada quase no final da rua. Apressou o passo quando estava perto o suficiente, e teve tempo de ver Eric recebendo Clyde e ambos entrando. Não demorou muito para chegar na frente da porta fechada, endireitou a boina e finalmente deu três batidas na porta, em menos de dez segundos alguém abriu.

O garoto gordinho lhe encarou com estranheza por alguns momentos antes de aos poucos formar um sorriso e logo soltar uma gargalhada, apesar de o tom de deboche, o sorriso educado de Pip não se abalou.

– Você realmente levou a sério o convite? – A voz dele tinha um misto de descrença e divertimento.

– E por que eu não levaria? – Naquele momento o sorriso do britânico murchou, ele deveria ter previsto aquilo.

– Você realmente achou, por um momento que seja, que eu realmente iria te convidar para alguma coisa?

– E-eu...

– Vai embora Pip, ninguém te quer aqui!

E após Cartman bater a porta na sua cara escutou, vindo do lado de dentro, ele contando o que havia acontecido e uma onda de risadas das outras crianças. Envergonhado com a própria estupidez, o loiro se afastou rapidamente dali.

 _Eu sou um idiota_. E ele realmente era, pois, em que universo alguém convidaria Pip para alguma festa? A situação toda, desde o começo, era extremamente suspeita e nem por um segundo ele parou para pensar que claramente tinha algo de errado. Irritado consigo mesmo mais do que com Eric, apertou as mãos em punhos, mas logo tratou de relaxar. Aquilo não era nada de novo. Já devia estar acostumado sobre ser colocado em posições assim. Talvez depois de quebrar a cara faltando algumas horas para o ano novo, o francês – perdão, o britânico. – parasse um pouco de ser tão imbecil.

Respirou fundo e finalmente parou para prestar atenção na paisagem, tentando se distrair e esquecer da vergonha. A lua minguante iluminava o céu de uma maneira que parecia ser desigual e as nuvens lhe impediam de ver a maioria das estrelas, até mesmo cobrindo o maior astro do céu em alguns momentos. A neve de mais cedo ainda cobria o concreto da calçada e o clima era o costumeiro frio de sempre, os postes de luz iluminavam toda a rua e as luzes da maioria das casas estavam acesas, afinal, era final de ano. A verdade era que não tinha nada de interessante ou extraordinário para prestar atenção, aquela era só mais uma noite comum de South Park.

Não contou por quanto tempo apenas ficou andando na direção de onde morava, mas quando deu por si, já haviam bem menos residências ao redor e mais árvores, sem falar que as luzes dos postes quase pareciam mais fracas que antes. De repente alguma coisa naquela paisagem ficou assustadora, talvez o jeito que algumas luzes falhavam em intervalos de tempo não muito bem definidos, ou na forma que o vento assobiava e até mesmo em como a escuridão entre as árvores transmitia tudo, excerto segurança.

Até que Pip escutou algo que, por causa do silêncio, pareceu bem mais alto do que normalmente seria. No mesmo segundo a ventania cessou e parou de andar, rapidamente virando o corpo na direção de onde havia escutado o barulho de um galho quebrando. A princípio, não conseguiu ver nada no meio da escuridão, mas travou a respiração ao perceber a existência de dois olhos vermelhos e brilhantes, que pareciam muito com os olhos de algum animal selvagem e feroz. E, de repente, aquela entidade falou em um tom de pergunta:

– Pip?

– D-Damien? É você…?

Então a criança demônio deu alguns passos para fora da escuridão da floresta, onde a luz finalmente alcançava. Ele estava exatamente como da última vez que haviam se visto, mesmas roupas pretas que lembravam muito as que os góticos vestiam e quase parecia mais baixo que antes, mas provavelmente era apenas a diferença da calçada para o chão feito de terra. Damien, mais ou menos no meio do ano, havia aparecido na cidade para ficar lá por apenas uma semana. No pouco tempo de convivência Pip havia ganhado e perdido o seu primeiro e único amigo em South Park.

– Eu não sabia que você estava na cidade.

– Cheguei a pouco tempo. O meu pai decidiu que era melhor que a gente morasse por aqui. – Falou com um certo desdém. – Algo como aqui ser o único lugar em que não chamamos atenção, uma coisa idiota assim.

– Entendi…

– E você, por que tá a essa hora da noite sozinho na floresta? – Havia algo de singular na forma que o anticristo falou aquilo, como se estivesse falando de algo divertido, uma piada? Pois ele sorria… Certamente era um tom incomum para uma criança, mas Phillip não fazia ideia do real significado.

– Bem… Há alguns dias atrás, o Eric me convidou para sua festa de fim de ano sem querer… E hoje, ao chegar lá, ele teve a gentileza de me informar que não havia passado de um engano.

Pip havia respondido a pergunta encarando o chão, sem ver como o sorriso de Damien foi desmanchando a medida que falava e quando ergue a cabeça para falar que, mesmo assim, estava tudo bem, a expressão dele lhe tirou toda a coragem de falar. Sobrancelhas franzidas juntamente de um olhar que transmitia uma raiva que não deveria estar ali, agora sem o sorriso os seus lábios eram apenas uma linha reta de indignação, quase como se soubesse exatamente o que havia acontecido.

– Eu sabia que ele era um babaca…

– O Eric apenas cometeu um equívoco. – Logo tratou de justificar. – Tenho certeza de que ele não fez por mal.

Damien encarou o loiro durante um pouco mais de três segundos antes de, sem nenhum tipo de vergonha, gargalhar. Ele riu como se tivesse escutado a coisa mais engraçada do mundo, até mesmo fechando os olhos e jogando a cabeça de leve para trás, com uma mão sobre a barriga. E isso havia deixado o loiro ligeiramente sem jeito, sem saber como lidar com aquela reação inesperada vinda do mais baixo. Depois de alguns momentos desconfortáveis ele foi aos poucos parando de rir, e logo voltou a lhe encarar, com o sorriso de volta no rosto e perguntou:

– Isso é uma piada, certo?

– Como…? M-mas é claro que não!

– Será que você é só inocente ou estúpido? – A criança demônio deu os ombros e continuou, sem dar tempo do britânico se defender. – Mas pelo menos não é babaca…

– Do que-?

– Mas e aí – Voltou a falar, interrompendo-o bruscamente. – onde você vai passar o ano novo agora?

– Bem, na verdade, eu… pretendia passar o resto da noite em casa. – O loiro preferia não mencionar que, por conta da viagem de seus pais adotivos, iria ficar sozinho.

– Você não quer ir lá para casa? – Damien perguntou casualmente, como se não fosse nada. – É um tédio aguentar o Saddam enchendo o meu saco.

– Agradeço pelo convite, mas… – Pip desviou o olhar por um momento, mas logo voltou a olhar para o menor. – Eu não quero incomodar.

– Se você fosse incomodar, eu nem teria falado nada. – Revirou os olhos, como se estivesse impaciente.

Pip mal podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Damien falando com todas as palavras que a sua presença não era indesejada, não era um incômodo? Será que estava sonhando? Demorou alguns segundos processando as palavras dele antes de abrir um enorme sorriso e falar propriamente, mudando completamente sua resposta anterior:

– Neste caso, eu aceito!

[...]

Quando chegaram onde Damien morava depois de não mais que dez minutos de caminhada, uma casa um tanto estranha e grande, em algum lugar dentro da floresta, Satã os recebeu com um sorriso caloroso e cookies. O pai do anticristo era um demônio de pele vermelha e devia ter dois metros e meio de altura, no mínimo, bem intimidante a primeira vista, porém, depois de quinze minutos em uma conversa agradável, Pip quase conseguiu se sentir à vontade perto dele. Agora, com Saddam Hussein foi bem diferente. O padrasto de Damien – será que esse homem devia mesmo ser considerado o padrasto dele? – ficou a maior parte do tempo perturbando Satã com seus irritantes discursos sobre como eles deveriam estar formulando um plano da dominação mundial ao invés de fazer um estúpido jantar de fim de ano.

Em algum momento Damien se irritou o suficiente para apenas arrastar Pip da sala até outro cômodo da casa, nesse caso era o seu quarto, que ficava no segundo andar. Era, na verdade, um lugar bem simples com apenas uma cama de solteiro, um guarda roupa e um baú cheio de brinquedos queimados, na parede oposta a porta havia uma grande janela, que no momento se encontrava bem fechada. Cores escuras predominavam completamente no ambiente. Ficou observando o lugar por muito pouco tempo antes dos próximos movimentos da criança demônio atraírem a sua atenção. Antes de qualquer outra coisa, ele foi até a janela a abriu completamente, deixando o vento gelado entrar e, de repente, ele disse:

– Ei, o que acha de subir no telhado pra ver os fogos? – Olhou para trás e deu um leve sorriso, um realmente verdadeiro.

– Não tenho certeza, Damien… parece perigoso. – Disse cheio de dúvida e bem incerto quanto a ideia do mais baixo, alternando o olhar entre a janela e ele. – Se nós cairmos?

– Não vamos cair. – Ele falou como se tivesse certeza absoluta disso, encarando o Pip nos olhos, algo que por alguma razão lhe fez corar levemente, então continuou. – E se você tá vivo e inteiro depois de virar fogos de artifício, isso daqui não é nada.

– Uhn…

– Aliás – Quando começou, pareceu estar quase desconfortável, apenas como se fosse difícil falar. – foi mal por isso.

Aquela era a primeira vez que alguém se desculpava com Pip em sua inteira e curta vida, isso havia lhe deixado muito mais feliz do que nunca pensou que ficaria. No primeiro momento não soube muito bem o que responder, mas logo tratou de se recompor e respondeu, com um novo sorriso estampado nos lábios:

– Não, tudo bem, nem machucou tanto assim.

– Então isso é a prova de que você pode subir sem problemas – Retribui o sorriso, agora visivelmente mais confortável que antes, então continuou, com um tom de desafio. – ou vai dar uma de medroso?

– Claro que não!

O processo para subir no telhado foi mais complicado e deu mais medo do que o loiro achou que daria, mas para o anticristo foi claramente mais fácil pois, além de os seus poderes demoníacos, ele parecia estar acostumado a escalar aquela parede, sabia muito bem onde colocar as mãos e subia com o esforço de quem fazia uma caminhada no parque. Lá em cima ele lhe ofereceu a mão para subir mais rápido, ajuda que foi prontamente aceita assim que Phillip conseguiu alcançar a sua mão. Ambos andaram pelo telhado onde o britânico quase escorregou em um momento, pois prestava mais atenção no céu agora sem as nuvens e cheio de estrelas que nos próprios passos, mas antes que um acidente acontecesse Damien segurou o seu braço.

Talvez para garantir que aquilo não acontecesseria novamente, sentiu o outro garoto segurando a sua mão. Ele continuava se comportando como se não tivesse nada demais naquele gesto e provavelmente não tinha mesmo. Porém isso não impedia de Pip sentir uma estranha vergonha e, mesmo assim, um pouco de segurança. Apenas seus pais adotivos um dia se preocuparam de alguma forma com o loiro. Procuraram por um lugar para sentar por no máximo quinze segundos, até que em algum momento Damien soltou a sua mão, parou e fez sinal para que haviam encontrado o lugar certo e então se sentaram, com uma distancia consideravel de um para o outro.

– A vista aqui é linda. – Pip comentou, sorridente, quase logo depois de se sentar.

– Quando soltarem os fogos, vai ficar ainda melhor.

E, em um tempo quase perfeito, as duas crianças escutaram o primeiro assobio do primeiro foguete lançado em algum ponto do meio da cidade e milésimos de segundos depois aconteceu a primeira explosão e o céu da noite encheu-se de pontos brilhantes vermelhos e azuis em formato de uma esfera quase perfeita, que deixaram um rastro por alguns segundos, de algum modo lembrando uma flor. Os próximos foram uma série de fogos de diversas cores que explodiam no céu formando esferas, porém essas não duravam muito tempo. Os mais bonitos, na opinião pessoal de Pip, eram aqueles dourados que se espalhavam até onde quase toda a sua vista alcançava e lembravam muito os galhos de uma árvore chamada salgueiro. As explosões eram todas ensurdecedoras, mesmo assim, os dois não pareciam nenhum pouco incomodados com isso.

Sem saber de onde veio o impulso de virar a cabeça na direção de quem compartilhava o telhado, viu que ele sorria, sorria como se apreciasse de verdade aquele momento e antes de voltar o olhar aos fogos – que agora não passavam de um monte de explosões coloridas no céu. – teve tempo de ouvir, com alguma dificuldade, Damien gritar:

– Feliz ano novo, Pip!

Talvez agora Pip tivesse um amigo.


End file.
